1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an installation structure for a key cylinder, in particular, an installation structure for a key cylinder in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A latch part for maintaining a trunk door in an engaging state by engaging with a striker is fixed in a trunk of a rear part of a vehicle. For example, an outer handle is rotatably installed in a ceiling part of a mounting part of license plate, and the latch part can be operated by that the outer handle is operated from the outside. In addition, some vehicles have a structure that a key cylinder for locking and unlocking the trunk by a key operation is installed. For example, they have a structure that a key cylinder with an opener is fixed in a trunk located at the back of the vehicle together with a garnish part, and by operating the key cylinder, the striker engaged with the latch part can be unlocked from the outside, so that the trunk can be unlocked or locked (e.g., JP-A-2001-26220).